peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 June 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-12 ; Comments *Peel mentioned playing cricket for a charity match where he lived nearby and admitted to being unfit. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Butthole Surfers' Double Live LP, including a cover of R.E.M.'s The One I Love. Sessions *Walking Seeds #3, recorded 4th April 1989, repeat, first broadcast 19 April 1989. Tracklisting *Fall: Dead Beat Descendant (LP - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet *Kalambya Sisters: Kopulo Onesi (v/a LP - The Nairobi Beat (Kenyan Pop Music Today)) Rounder *Walking Seeds: Matchsticks (session) #''' *Rod Taylor: Ethiopian Kings *Clamheads: Summer's Coming Down (12") Jericho *Butthole Surfers: Too Parter (2xLP - Double Live) Not '''@ ''(back announced on File 4)'' *Kool Moe Dee: Get The Picture (LP - Knowledge Is King) Jive @''' *Walking Seeds: Shaved Beatnik (session) '''# *Kenneth Rexroth and the Cellar Jazz Quintet: Thou Shalt Not Kill (In Memory Of Dylan Thomas) (LP - Poetry Readings In The Cellar) Fantasy *Orb: The Roof Is On Fire (12" promo - Kiss EP) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 010T & @ *Perfect Disaster: '55 (LP - Up) Fire *Fish Karma: I Had A Dream (7" - Hellbound On My Leg) Addled £''' *Under Siege: unknown (split 7" with Killercrust - Split E.P.) Cheap Thrills CT-001 '''& *Napalm Death: Changing Colours (split 7" with S.O.B. - S.O.B. / Napalm Death) Sound Of Burial ULTRA FAST 1 &''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Naloti (LP - Sai-Liza) Kanda Bongo Man *Walking Seeds: Cave Woman (session) '''$ :(JP: 'And after Cave Woman, ha ha, Cave Man, oh boy') *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Running Scared (12" - The Singer) Mute *Papa San: D.J. Touch Up (7") Out-Burst *Swallow: Cold (album - Swallow) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP / Sub Pop SP 24 &''' *Darkheart: X Army (12" promo - Project X Sampler) Mango Street 12IS 421 / Island 12IS 421 '''& @ *Kitchens Of Distinction: Time To Groan (album - Love Is Hell) One Little Indian TPLP 9 & ' *Walking Seeds: Gates Of Freedom (session) *Jesse James & Band: Piano Pete's Boogie (v/a LP - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 6) White Label *Butthole Surfers: The One I Love (2xLP - Double Live) Not Tracks marked '& on File 1. Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2. Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3. Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4. Tracks marked £''' on '''File 7. File ;Name *1) 1989-06-12 Peel Show R022.mp3 *2) john-peel-12a-1989 *3) john peel show tapes 12b 1989 *4) 1989-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE038 *5) 020A-B4376XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *6) 020A-B4376XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *7) best of peel vol 77 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 0:16:11 *2) 0:46:36 (from 0:41:34) *3) 0:46:31 (to 0:04:33) *4) 1:31:29 (1:14:05-1:27:08 ) (to 1:19:24 unique) *5) 0:45:38 *6) 0:40:06 *7) 0:46:49 (0:31:36-0:33:52) ;Other *1) File created from R022 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) 3) Many thanks to Happy Otter *4) Created from LE038 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1989 Lee Tape 38 *5) 6) Recordings at the British Library *7) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 77 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mixcloud *3) Youtube *4) Mooo *5) 6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4376/1) *7) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library